goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Night of the Living Dummy II/TV episode
"Night of the Living Dummy II" is the tenth episode of season one of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It premiered on January 12, 1996 on Fox during the Fox Kids block. Cast *Maggie Castle as Amy Kramer *Caterina Scorsone as Sara Kramer *Andrew Sardella as Jed Kramer *Gina Clayton as Mrs. Kramer *Richard Fitzpatrick as Mr. Kramer *Kerry Duff as Margo *Shadia Simmons as Alicia *Ron Stefaniuk as the voice of Slappy the Dummy (Uncredited) Blurb Amy is tired of being a middle child. Her older sister, Sara, gets to do whatever she wants and her younger brother, Jed, gets away with everything! Family Nights are the worst -- Sara is good at everything, and Jed makes everyone laugh. It seems like Amy can't do anything right. When Amy gets a brand new dummy named Slappy, she may finally have a chance to shine. While Amy's act with Slappy is getting better, life is getting stranger. There is something eerie about this dummy. Then, horrible things begin to happen around the house. Her family blames her, though Amy insists she is not responsible and that Slappy is! But who would believe that a wooden doll can come to life? Differences from the book *The accidents Slappy causes are slightly different from the book such as trying to smash Dad's guitar. *In the book, the girls had already made a plan to take out Slappy by having Jed dress up as Dennis and have the parents hide in the closet. But in the television episode, they didn't do this. *The book ends with them wondering who saved them, but in the episode, it is made clear that Dennis was the one who defeated Slappy. Dennis, in a Goofy-esque voice, remarks that "it's good to be back in the family again". *Instead of Slappy's head being broken on the bedpost, it is the end of the living room fireplace. *Instead of the worm coming out of his head, it is actually his green spirit. *Margo's sister, Alicia, is exclusive to the television episode. The little girl is actually the birthday girl at her party. **The scene where Slappy clenches Alicia's fingers happens at Amy's house in the episode, instead of at The Party House in the book. **Margo blames Amy for the incident, which causes her to break off their friendship, which did not happen in the book. Other Media ''Goosebumps Presents Home Media Trivia *This was the first ''Goosebumps episode to feature Slappy. *This is the first time that Ron Stefaniuk provides both the puppetry and voice for Slappy. He would later provide the puppetry for Slappy in the "Night of the Living Dummy III" two-part episode, but Cathal J. Dodd provided Slappy's voice in "Night of the Living Dummy III" when Stefaniuk was too busy to voice the character. *Both Slappy and Dennis' voices are uncredited. *Though the book on which this episode was based is a sequel, the original Night of the Living Dummy book was never filmed as a television episode; most likely because Slappy was not the antagonist of the original book. *Goof: When we see a long shot of Slappy about to smash the guitar on Amy and Jed's parents, you can see that he is propped up on a stand. It is easier to notice if you turn the brightness up and look carefully. *The soundtrack to Jed's video is a remix of the opening theme played with an organ. *Caterina Scorsone (Sara Kramer) later played Jessica Walters in the only Goosebumps mini-series, "Chillogy". *Richard Fitzpatrick (Mr. Kramer) later played Dr. Richard Hawlings in Season 4's "How I Got My Shrunken Head". *Kerry Duff (Margo) played Dori earlier in the season one's "Welcome to Camp Nightmare". *Kerry Duff and Shadia Simmons also appeared together as sisters in another program. They also appeared as sisters Nicki and A.J. in the Are You Afraid of the Dark? episode "The Tale of the Night Nurse". *The credits have Jed Kramer as Ted Kramer. *In the promo for the episode, they accidentally said the wrong family name. In the book and episode, Amy is part of the Kramer family, but in the promo, they said the Davis family instead. **Slappy's voice is also different in the original Fox Kids promo, sounding a bit deeper. **In an added bit of confusion, the original Fox Kids promo also refers to the episode simply as Night of the Living Dummy, not Night of the Living Dummy II. Gallery Characters AmyKramer.png|Amy Kramer SaraKramer.png|Sara Kramer JedKramerTV.png|Jed Kramer Mrs.KramerTV.png|Mrs. Kramer Mr.KramerTV.png|Mr. Kramer Kerry Duff - Night of the Living Dummy II.jpg|Margo Night of the Living Dummy II - Shadia Simmons.jpg|Alicia SlappyTheDummy(NOTLD-Pt.2)TV.png|Slappy the Dummy Scenes File:Nightoflivingdummy2 01.jpg|Amy and Dennis File:Nightoflivingdummy2 02.jpg|Dennis loses his head File:Nightoflivingdummy2 03.jpg File:Nightoflivingdummy2 04.jpg File:Nightoflivingdummy2 05.jpg|The magic words File:Nightoflivingdummy2 06.jpg File:Nightoflivingdummy2 07.jpg File:Nightoflivingdummy2 08.jpg File:Nightoflivingdummy2 11.jpg IMG_6311.PNG IMG_5784.PNG IMG_6312.PNG IMG_6326.PNG IMG_6313.PNG IMG_6323.PNG IMG_6325.PNG IMG_6315.PNG|The Dummy's Shadow IMG_6318.PNG IMG_6314.PNG IMG_6319.PNG IMG_6320.PNG IMG_6321.PNG IMG_6327.PNG IMG_6328.PNG IMG_6329.PNG IMG_6331.PNG IMG_6333.PNG IMG_6336.PNG IMG_6337.PNG IMG_6341.PNG IMG_6342.PNG IMG_6343.PNG IMG_6347.PNG IMG_6353.PNG IMG_6354.PNG IMG_6355.PNG IMG_6348.PNG IMG_6359.PNG IMG_6363.PNG IMG_6364.PNG IMG_6365.PNG IMG_6349.PNG IMG_6370.PNG IMG_6564.PNG IMG_6565.PNG Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes directed by Ron Oliver Category:Episodes adapted into Goosebumps Presents Category:Episodes